howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FireTerryTiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hookfang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 23:03, December 2, 2014 (UTC) hey station7 im sorry what happen i hope we can still be friends i was wondering do you think they should make more movies for Httyd. FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) i also put alot infomation on the dragons as well is it ok do you mind checking when you get chanceFireTerryTiger (talk) 02:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Message you said you wanted me to take a look at your edit, but you didn't say wha it was. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Nightmares abilities Scualdron abilities Other dragons abilities I done and main characters (FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:29, December 17, 2014 (UTC)) A problem Hi FireTerryTiger. I know we've discussed about this for a little while before about your speech problems and such, but I think if this go on forever, this whole wiki is going to look messy. I know you're trying to help this wiki, I definitely appreciate that but I'm just gonna warn you that it could lead to problems. I already made a deal that you can still add info to pages and I'm going to fix for grammars and spellings but I can't really do that everyday. I'm not gonna stop you from doing this, I know you love this wiki so forcing you to stop would be cruel and I'm not a strict person but this is just me warning you. Anyways, I will still try to fix your pages up. Thanks, have a nice day and happy new year! �� OVERPOWERED99 | HTTYD Wiki | Let's Talk! | | Read My Blogs! | 06:06, 1-1-2015 My cousin had fix some my grammars of Monstrous Nightmare page. She said their was few but she fix some the best she could do. Sadly she won't be for long do she promise to at it for me. She my best friend (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:19, January 1, 2015 (UTC)) That's good, but don't worry, I can fix grammars up at my free time. Just consider this, because I can't edit everyday and other people that edits this wiki probably has the same issue too. OVERPOWERED99 | HTTYD Wiki | Let's Talk! | | Read My Blogs! | 07:01, 1-1-2015 Hello! I noticed that your recent edit to the Stoick the Vast page had some issues. Could you please try to word things a little better and check your spelling? Thanks, Rider ranger47 My HTTYD fanfics 14:01, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Stoick the vast as dragon slayer. He was possible the greatest dragon slayer being so strong and he was able to fight off a dragon alone as he shown to be able fight off monstrous nightmare with his bare hands and holding the mouth off deadly Nadder. As he wasn't afraid at them. He must have killed many dragons in his past since he was talking to thornado that he was sick showing to care deeply saying to him that "I used to kill them and now look at me". (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC)) See, now you just need to work on your wording. Rider ranger47 My HTTYD fanfics 17:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I undid the edit because the quality was extremely poor. Work on your wording and grammar Gian. Rider ranger47 My HTTYD fanfics 00:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to say Stoick the Vast used to be best dragon killer on berk. He said himself that he used to kill them in front of Thornado telling him the truth before his son made peace. He was able to fight powerful dragons such as Nightmares and Thunderdrum. He even can hold down Wild Nadder in the film. Hiccup even said that his father killed a dragon when he was younger in the first film. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 23:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC)) All Vikings on Berk used to be Dragon Slayers, and holding a medium-sized Dragon like a Nadder down isn't really that special. And what Hiccup described was a RUMOR. It may or nog have happened, although I personally think its just a rumor.Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) That is true (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:19, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) Hookfang possible become second in command because I can't say Stormfly because she shown kind of independent. It can't Meatlug or Barf&Belch. The idea That was a practice exercise in familiar territory. Not a battle for life and death in unfamiliar territory with an extremely powerful species of Dragon. You're portrayal of Astrid isn't realistic at all. Would you sacrifice your friends and loved just to troll a loved one in a serious situation? Do you even watch the show, or do you just watch the parts with Snotlout and Hookfang in it? If you didn't, then you should know Astrid WOULDN'T endanger lives just to mess with Snotlout. I mean, seriously! Ruffnutt got attacked by Nightmare Tuffnutt a wild Zippleback Snotlout attacked from Terrros Fishlegs run away from Typhoomberang Astrid defend herself from Nadder spine shot And I do realize that he probably didn't send his idea to the directors, right? People always say they will use or at least consider ideas of fans, but they almost never do. He only said it to be polite and you most likely will never hear from him. Had a similar situation a couple years back. Ideas rarely get accepted. Especially the one's with OOC characters. Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) He loves the Flamming Death Roll idea He belives that Nightmares should have that a Special ability Which are all, with the exception of the Typhoomerang, quite common Dragons that they have trained with on a daily basis. And again, it was in familair territory. Not to mention it had a purpose: To make them better trainers. What would Astrid gain with making Snotlout leader in a sitation he can't handle, especially when their lives are in danger? Only an insane person would do that! Besides, you really think someone who can't even defend himself from a couple of Terrors is good enough to lead in a territory with a species of Dragon that is quite larger with bone armor? You gotta be kidding me. They don't Wanna hurt you, so they sugarcoat your ideas. No matter how bad or crazy they are. Its like that with quite literally everything. Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:06, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Snotlout will do his very best to give him a chance to lead. But she can tell him your leadership screws up once. I'll be in charge from Astrid. Giving him one chance only until Hiccup wakes up and he was told from the others he was doing his best so he let him be in charge. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 21:13, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hiccup then also give him advise as leadership that he could use the dragon roar. Snotlout said oh yah. As Fishlegs and Astrid completely forgot about that skill. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 21:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Even one chanche could lead to death. Why would Astrid take that? And you're kidding me, right? Two of the best Dragon roarers (Or Callers, whatever) just forgot they could use it? Really? This whole plot is incredible forced and it seems its only reason is to glorefy Snotlout.Megadracosaurus (talk) 07:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Why not Fishlegs had few times, iron gronkle, changewing episode, and Appetite for Destruction for glorify. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC)) But in those, he wasn't extremely overpowered nor out of character. And literally every character in your idea is out of character. Hookfang being nice, Snotlout is helpfull and kind, Hiccup being useless and Astrid being selfish. That's all extremely OOC. Megadracosaurus (talk) 08:47, February 6, 2015 (UTC) fine. i jst told him. when they got seperated from the dragons. Hiccup decided to make Snotlout become leader so he can learn their will be taugh dcesions. besids that they lived with danger allt eh time so their no differnce. Hookfang is goingto be nice for little but i dont see whats the big deal he is nice dragon i wasnt making him OCC at all you were going nutts for no reason. Have you watch the show Hookfang treats people nice most mean on Snotlout or i guess toothless few times. Snotlout will be stil be taugh but he will show kindness to protect his friendds from harm to show every good leader will give up their lives for others. FireTerryTiger (talk) 00:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ...I'm seriously doubting now if you ever saw the series. Hookfang and Snotlout are usually NOT friendly, picking fights for the heck of it, bullying and insulting with Sometimes personal things (Such as Astrid's uncle and Toothless' lack of a tail) and Taking advantages of dire situations for personal gain. And there are differant kinds of danger. If this was a Simple excursise on Dragon Island, then I would understand. But why would Hiccup make something he barely trusts leader on an UNKNOWN island with a Dragon species they had only encountered ONCE before and barely know anything about them?! Would you give him someone who barely knows what he's doing the command in a life death sitatuon? I certainly wouldn't, because that's Retarded, illogical and dumb. And 'Doing your best' doesn't change that. No matter how you look at it, you make These characters extremely, unbelieveble OOC. Megadracosaurus (talk) 07:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) In the second season hookfang wasn't shown to be mean to anyone. He was more of bit more friendly only one he had fight was Stormfly but it was Dragon root that cause the promblens. Only Snotlout was not being friendly. In this epsode he will make Hiccup he going to be in charge so he going to let him. Hiccup was trying to tell him to use the dragon roar but he dosent let him finshed sentence. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) ....Really? Snotlout is gonna force Hiccup to let him in charge? Really? How many times hasn't Snotlout tried to lead or come up with ideas? And how many times was he rejected and denied? The only way for Hiccup to even THINK about putting Snotlout in charge in enemy territory, is if Hiccup was extremely stupid and/or mentally retarded. Again, would you let someone who is, let's face not, not very smart to lead your friends when going into enemy territory? I think not...Unless you want your friends dead. Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hookfang possible become second in command because I can't say Stormfly because she shown kind of independent. It can't Meatlug or Barf&Belch. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC))